Kassadin
Abilities Live= Kassadin fires an ethereal bolt of void energy at a single enemy, dealing magic damage and silencing the target for a short duration. |leveling= |cooldown=9 |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=650 }} | }} Kassadin's melee attacks restore mana. This effect returns triple the mana when striking champions. |description2= Kassadin's basic attacks deal bonus magic damage for 5 seconds. |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown=12 |cost=25 |costtype=Mana }} | }} Kassadin draws energy from spells cast in his vicinity, gaining a charge whenever a spell is cast near him, including his own spells. Upon reaching 6 charges, Kassadin can emit a pulse of void energy, dealing magic damage and slowing enemies in a 80º cone in front of him for 3 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown=6 |cost=80 |costtype=Mana |range=700 }} | }} Kassadin uses his void powers to blink to a nearby location, creating a blast of void energy that deals magic damage to enemy units within 150 range of the destination area. Each subsequent Riftwalk in the next 8 seconds will cost 100 additional mana (but refunds 50% of the total mana cost when Riftwalk damages an enemy champion) and will deal additional damage. The cost and damage increase can stack up to 10 times. 100 / 200 / 300 / 400 / 500 / 600 / 700 / 800 / 900 / 1000 / 1100 50 / 100 / 150 / 200 / 250 / 300 / 350 / 400 / 450 / 500 / 550 100 / 300 / 600 / 1000 / 1500 / 2100 / 2800 / 3600 / 4500 / 5500 / 6600 mana 50 / 150 / 300 / 500 / 750 / 1050 / 1400 / 1800 / 2250 / 2750 / 3300 mana |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=Mana |range=700 }} | }} |-| PBE= Kassadin fires an orb of void energy at a target enemy, dealing magic damage and interrupting channels. The excess energy forms around himself, granting a shield that absorbs magic damage for 2 seconds. |leveling= % of max mana)}} |cooldown=9 |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=650 }} }} Kassadin's basic attacks draw energy from the void, dealing bonus magic damage. |description2= Kassadin charges his Nether Blade, causing his next basic attack to deal bonus magic damage and restore . Mana restore triples against champions. |leveling= 20 % of max mana)}} |leveling2= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=No cost }} }} Kassadin draws energy from spells cast in his vicinity, gaining a charge whenever a spell is cast near him, including his own spells. Upon reaching 6 charges, Kassadin can emit a pulse of void energy, dealing magic damage and slowing enemies in a 80º cone in front of him for 3 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown=6 |cost=80 |costtype=Mana |range=700 }} }} Kassadin teleports to a nearby location dealing magic damage to enemy units within 150 range of the destination area. Each subsequent Riftwalk within the next 8 seconds costs 100 additional Mana, stacks up to 10 times. 100 / 200 / 300 / 400 / 500 / 600 / 700 / 800 / 900 / 1000 / 1100 100 / 300 / 600 / 1000 / 1500 / 2100 / 2800 / 3600 / 4500 / 5500 / 6600 mana |leveling= % of max mana)}} |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=Mana |range=700 }} }} Map-Specific Differences ;Crystal Scar * ** Cooldown is instead of . ** Range is 600 instead of 700. References cs:Kassadin de:Kassadin es:Kassadin fr:Kassadin pl:Kassadin pt-br:Kassadin ru:Kassadin zh:卡萨丁 Category:Map specific balancing Category:2009 release Category:Beta stage release Category:Released champion Category:Assassin champion Category:Mage champion